Inuyasha SongFic Collection
by Sylista
Summary: A collection of Song Fic's based on the anime series Inuyasha.Hope you like and please review!
1. Chapter 1

First Songfic I've written. Please comment and/or review.

* * *

Does He Love You

Duet by Reba and Kelly Clarkson (the version i have anyway)

The mid day sun glares down upon them, the small group taking a short break from their traveling to rest on the riverbank. Sango and Miroku sit together further down the riverbank, and from Kagome's view she can see the tips of Kirara's tail between them. She smiles slightly and shifts her gaze to her kitsune traveling companion, the young fox demon Shippo splashing away happily in the river. Near her and up a few feet in a small tree Inuyasha sits sulking, mumbling about the time wasted while they are taking this break.

Suddenly, from across the river Kagome senses a small collection of jewel shards. She looks up sharply, already knowing who it is by the uncommonly pure aura around the jewel shards. Sure enough, she catches sight of several soul collectors in the trees and a tall, elegant figure emerges from the trees, stopping across the river from them.

_**I've known about you for a while now**_

_**When he leaves me he wears a smile now**_

_**As soon as he's away from me**_

_**In your arms is where he wants to be**_

Kikyou, despite knowing that Inuyasha and his companions are there, can't help but head for the river. Habits from her life to guide her, memories of silver hair guiding her steps. As she walks through the trees, her soul collectors dancing through the air around her, she can sense the jewel shards that her reincarnation carries. Envy fills her, and a twinge of hate, as she thinks of the young girl who has taken most of her soul and the heart of the one she had cherished most in life and had died hating.

As she clears the trees, the girl is the first one she sees. Not surprised at all to see that the girl spotted her first, Kikyou stops at the edge of the river bank.

_**But you're the one he rushes home to**_

_**You're the one he gave his name to**_

_**I'll never see his face in the early morning light**_

_**You have his mornings, his daytimes**_

_**And sometimes I have his nights**_

Inuyasha spots Kikyou across the river as she emerges from the trees and he immediately leaps down, resting only briefly on the ground beside Kagome. He does not look at her, balancing on his toes and fingers before he is suddenly gone, Kagome's hair shifting in the breeze that he creates as he leaps high into the air, clearing the river in one leap. Kagome watches him go, her jealous streak in her yelling at her to sit him when he's halfway across the river.

He makes it safely across and Kagome watches him with Kikyou a moment before rising slowly to her feet.

Down the river a ways Miroku and Sango watch as Kagome disappears into the woods behind them.

_**But does he love you (Does he love you)**_

_**Like he loves me (Like he loves me)**_

_**Does he think of you (Does he think of you)**_

_**When he's holding me**_

_**And does he whisper (Does he whisper)**_

_**All his fantasies**_

_**Does he love you (Does he love you)**_

_**Like he's been loving me**_

"Inuyasha. You are still alive I see." Inuyasha scowls slightly, his ears shifting slightly as Kikyou watches him.

"I'm not as easy to pick off as you seem to think." He growls. Kikyou can't help but smile and he scowls darker, but she can see the smile in his eyes.

Kagome stumbles slightly over a root, cursing the tears that blind her vision. Her entire being is focused behind her, on them, and she curses herself for her stupidity. A root trips her again and she falls, scraping her knee in the process.

_**But when he's with me**_

_**He says he needs me**_

_**And that he wants me**_

_**That he believes in me**_

Inuyasha glances behind him, glaring at Sango and Miroku staring at him before shifting his gaze to the kitsune still in the river, pointedly ignoring him. His gaze sweeps the riverbank and he frowns slightly when he notices that Kagome is missing.

"Inuyasha, why don't you come with me?" Kikyou murmurs to him. He turns back to her, his ears flattening slightly.

"I will, but not now. It's not the time." He says quietly, his worried gaze moving back to the river. Kikyou frowns slightly.

"Why go back to them? Why go back to her? I have seen the way they treat you." Kikyou steps forward, her hand reaching up to caress his face. "Come with me." She whispers.

_**And when I'm in his arms**_

_**Oh he swears there's no one else**_

_**Is he deceiving me**_

_**Or am I deceiving myself**_

_**(Am I deceiving myself)**_

Kagome sits up slowly, not even bothering to stand. She crawls over to the nearest tree trunk and curls up between the roots, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to hold herself together as her world falls apart.

"Why is it like this?" She whispers to herself. "Why does it do this to me when I see them together? I should hate them both." She whispers to herself, knowing that deep down she never could. That thought makes her cry harder, sobs wracking her body.

Behind her a twig snaps.

_**But does he love you (Does he love you)**_

_**Like he loves me (Like he loves me)**_

_**Does he think of you (Does he think of you)**_

_**When he's holding me**_

_**And does he whisper (Does he whisper)**_

_**All his fantasies**_

_**Does he love you (Does he love you)**_

_**Like he's been loving me**_

Inuyasha immediately pulls away from her touch, his ears flat. Her hand is like ice against his skin and that brings him back to himself. He turns away from her, cursing under his breath as he backs away a step. Kikyou watches him go, watches him retreat from her in body and spirit. She smiles slightly.

"She has you, doesn't she?" Inuyasha stops, staring at Kikyou. The older miko simply nods, turning away. "I'll leave now, but do not forget your promise to me, Inuyasha. She may have your life, but your death shall be mine one day." She watches him as he nods slowly.

_**Oh and shouldn't I lose my temper?**_

_**Oh and shouldn't I be ashamed?**_

_**Cuz I have everything to lose**_

_**And I, I have nothing to gain**_

Kagome wipes furiously at her face, quieting herself in hopes that who ever is around won't find her. She hides her face in her arm, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Kagome?"

_**But does he love you (Does he love you)**_

_**Like he loves me (Like he loves me)**_

_**Does he think of you (Does he think of you)**_

_**When he's holding me**_

_**And does he whisper (Does he whisper)**_

_**All his fantasies**_

_**Does he love you (Does he love you)**_

_**Like he's been loving me**_

She starts slightly, peeking over her arm. Her eyes widen slightly when she sees Inuyasha standing over her.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She asks quietly, hurriedly sitting up and trying to straighten her clothes, brushing away the dirt.

To her utter surprise Inuyasha leans down, taking her chin gently in his hand and tipping her face up to look at him. He does not say anything at first, then he looks down. She does as well, noticing that the scrape she had earned is still bleeding slightly.

"How'd you do that?"

"I fell." She says quietly. Inuyasha chuckles slightly and takes her hand, rising and pulling her to her feet.

"You always were clumsy." He goes to lead her back toward the river but he stops when her hand slips from his. "What is it?" He asks, turning.

"You don't have to stay Inuyasha." Kagome says quietly. "You owe your life to her. You promised. Don't think you have to stay here because of the jewel. Sango, Miroku, and I can…" Kagome's voice dies as Inuyasha steps forward, his golden eyes locked on her.

"I do not owe my life to her." Kagome's heart nearly stops at his quiet statement. "I owe her my death." He tips his head to the side slightly, reaching out slowly as if to take her hand. Kagome meets him half way, sliding her hand into his. "I do owe my life to someone. You. If it hadn't been for you I would have been still pinned to that tree." He studies her a moment, then nods behind him.

"Come on, the others are waiting."

* * *

Well, this is the first. I will have more coming later but please be patient.

Oh, and please let me know of what you think!


	2. Two Steps Behind

**Two Steps Behind**

* * *

Kagome watches silently, holding her bike upright and beside her on the steep hill. The sun is out, thankfully, after the full straight week of rain. Her friends Sango and Miroku are standing slightly behind her, whispering to each other. Shippo sits in the basket attached to the front of her bike, staring up at her with a slightly sad, slightly concerned look on his face.

Kagome somehow manages to keep her face a mask as she watches him walk away, his silver hair swaying slightly as he walks, his red hayori moving against his body as the wind starts to pick up.

"Kagome, is this okay?" Shippo asks quietly. Kagome nods, not looking away from the half demon as he crosses the field and heads toward the trees and the tall, elegant woman sitting at the base of one of the largest trees.

_Walk away if you want to_

_It's ok, if you need to_

_you can run, but you can never hide_

_From the shadow that's creeping up beside you_

Inuyasha approaches Kikyou slowly, studying the un-dead miko. Her brown eyes watch him as he approaches and he stops near her.

"It is good to see you well, Inuyasha." She says, her voice sounding slightly melodic. He nods, stuffing his hands in his opposite sleeves.

"What are you doing here Kikyou." The miko smiles.

"I have found Nakaru's heart." Inuyasha stares at her as she continues. "He is keeping it hidden in the deepest sea caves near the ocean. One of his creations is guarding it." Inuyasha nods.

"What are you going to do?" Kikyou rises, walking toward him slowly. He holds his ground, even as she reaches out, brushing his cheek with her fingers.

"I will go as well, but by a different path." She says before backing away. Her eyes shift to the side and Inuyasha doesn't look back, watching as Kikyou turns and disappears into the trees. Even before he turns he can feel eyes on him.

Inuyasha turns slowly, seeing his group on the road waiting for him. He has to scowl slightly when he sees Sango and Miroku whispering to each other, pointedly ignoring Inuyasha's gaze. The kitsune Shippo has his back to Inuyasha, nose in the air and Inuyasha vows that he'll thump the kitsune before sundown.

Looking up he sees brown eyes staring back at him and something inside him reacts, as it always does when he looks at her. He had long ago stopped seeing Kikyou when he looks at Kagome. Her hair is fuller, her brown eyes so similar yet so different. Even though he is a good distance from the group he hides the smile that threatens to surface.

_There's a magic running through your soul_

_But you can't have it all_

_(Whatever you do)_

_I'll be two steps behind you_

_(Wherever you go)_

_and I'll be there to remind you_

_that it only takes a minute of your precious time_

_to turn around and I'll be two steps behind._

Kagome watches as Inuyasha approaches them, his golden eyes locked on her. She smiles as brightly as she can as her thoughts race through her mind._As long as I can stay at his side..._

Inuyasha stops near her, his scowl in place. Behind her Sango giggles slightly and Inuyasha's ears fold back.

"You say something monk?" Behind Kagome Miroku holds his hands up in defense.

"Nothing at all Inuyasha." The hanyou snorts and turns away, starting up the road.

"Let's get moving then."

_Take the time_

_to think about it_

_Walk the line, you know you just can't fight it_

_Take a look around and see what you can find_

_Like the fire that's burning up inside me,_

Inuyasha can hear the squeak of the bike tire behind him, can hear Shippo, Sango, and Miroku talking behind him. The only sound from Kagome, the only sign that she is there, is the squeak of the tire and her scent on the breeze.

_There's a magic running through your soul_

_But you can't have it all_

_(Whatever you do)_

_I'll be two steps behind you_

_(Wherever you go)_

_and I'll be there to remind you_

_that it only takes a minute of your precious time_

_to turn around and I'll be two steps behind._

Inuyasha turns his head slightly, just enough so he can see her behind him. She walks silently, hands on the handlebars of her bike, staring off into the distance. Her black hair blows slightly in the wind and she absently reaches up to pull a few strands from her face. Without even realizing it Inuyasha slows his steps to fall into step beside her, on the other side of her bike.

_There's a magic running through your soul_

_but you, you can't have it all_

_(Whatever you do)_

_I'll be two steps behind you_

_(wherever you go)_

_and I'll be there to remind you_

_that it only takes a minute of your precious time_

_To turn around and I'll be two steps behind._

Seeing him beside her Kagome looks at him, smiling slightly. He doesn't smile back, she doesn't expect him to, but she can see the change in his eyes.

Shippo suddenly leaps out of the basket, hoping to the bike seat a moment before launching himself at Miroku, starting a game of tag with Kirara, the two tailed cat sitting perched on Sango's shoulder.

Kagome glances back then looks at Inuyasha, chuckling slightly as the hanyou blushes slightly before quickening his pace. As he walks ahead of the group, he glances back one more time.

_Two steps behind_

_yeah, baby_

_two steps behind_

_ohh, sugar_

_two steps behind_


End file.
